


Tiger Lilies and Honeysuckles

by Jigglypuff Gay (Mayasato)



Series: Femslash Feb/Sapphic September Fics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chloe's a mean lesbian who knows how to get what she wants, Chloé isn't Queen Bee yet, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Flowers, Fox Alya Césaire, Meet-Cute, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, So far lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/Jigglypuff%20Gay
Summary: Chloé didn't even know there was a new superhero in town until she'd been swept up into orange-clad arms and handed a bouquet of flowers.Written for Femslash February Day 1: Attractive.





	Tiger Lilies and Honeysuckles

Chloe screamed as the monster approached, growling her name like it had some sort of vendetta against her. She called out for Ladybug and Chat Noir—where on earth were they? Didn’t they know she was in trouble? She _was_ the mayor’s daughter, after all, and Ladybug’s number one fan, if they lost her, they’d be nothing—

All of a sudden, she was snatched up from the ground by an orange blur, and her screaming resumed anew as she tried to wiggle out of her kidnapper’s grasp. “Let go of me, you weirdo! Do you know who I am?!” she shrieked.

She heard them mumble something that sounded like “Unfortunately,” and she was about to give them a piece of her mind when they dropped her unceremoniously onto a flat rooftop.

Chloe stood up straight, pointing her finger accusingly. “Now listen here, you… you…” She looked her kidnapper up and down.

It was a girl, dressed in a costume that kind of reminded her of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Just… very orange. But not in a bad way. She rocked the color like Chloe never could (though she’d never admit that). Her hair was up in a fluffy ponytail, and she looked back at her with a quirked eyebrow.

“You… superhero wannabe!” Chloe finished, all of a sudden flustered.

“Wannabe?” the girl laughed. “From what I remember, you’re the one who’s always pretending to be Ladybug, Miss Bourgeois.” Before Chloe could retort, the girl twirled her flute like a baton and bowed with a flourish. “My name is Rena Rouge, and I can assure you that I’m the real deal.”

Chloe looked away, a blush on her face. Dang, this girl was smooth. “Prove it,” she said, struggling not to stutter.

Rena blinked in surprise at the request. “Was me saving you not enough proof?” she asked, wry smile back on her face.

“That weirdo Volpina was just an akuma!” Chloe retorted, fired up once more. “Prove to me that you’re a real superhero.”

“I don’t think I know how to do that,” Rena admitted. “I can’t purify akumas like Ladybug.”

“Then what _can_ you do?” she sniffed.

In the distance, the monster roared again, and Rena’s orange ears pricked at the sound. She looked back at Chloe, biting her lip nervously. “I don’t know if this’ll convince you,” she said, twirling her flute gently in her hands, “But here’s something to remember me by.”

Chloe’s eyes widened as a ball of light flew from the tip of the flute into her cupped hands, and Rena Rouge bounded away across the rooftops. She saw red and black blurs approach from another direction, and sighed as she realized she probably wasn’t going to get more superhero attention today without putting herself back in harm’s way. She looked down into her hands, and startled when she saw that the ball of light from Rena’s flute had transformed into a beautiful bouquet.

It was made of sunset colors, oranges and yellows, poppies, black-eyed Susans, tiger lilies and honeysuckles. She breathed in through her nose, instinctively, only to smell nothing. She frowned, disappointed. What kind of bouquet didn’t smell nice?

They were certainly pretty, though. Maybe almost as pretty as Rena herself. Chloe felt a twinge internally. Ugh. Stupid attractive superheroes, giving her feelings.

When the monster dissolved into light in the distance, so too did her sunset bouquet. Her frown deepened as the orange light filtered through her fingers and dissolved, like snowflakes, on the ground.

The next day, Chloe went out of her way to make as many people angry as possible, and finally, at three in the afternoon (maybe she was losing her touch?), the girl whose hair she’d put gum in turned into some weird pink goo monster, and Chloe made sure to stand right in harm’s way, and scream as loud as she could. She could tell some people were staring from their windows, probably thinking she’d lost it. She’d pay them to forget about all this later.

Finally, the familiar feeling of getting swept off her feet made her gasp, and she landed on her feet on the rooftop. She turned around to see Rena Rouge, looking as attractive and… orange as ever, though her face was bright red while she panted.

“What are you doing?!” she shrieked, her arms gesticulating wildly in anger. “That thing was so slow, and you were just standing there screaming! What, do you _want_ to get turned into goop?”

Chloe couldn’t help laughing at how goofy the other girl looked when she lost her composure. She never thought she could find the huffing and puffing of a frustrated superhero cute.

Instead of replying to Rena’s question, she instead took the small piece of paper she’d been storing in her bra all day and pressed into the superhero’s gloved hands. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you where I live,” she purred, stepping onto her tip-toes to get closer to her face. “But I would like a courtesy text before you show up tonight.”

“T-Tonight…?” Rena repeated, her face somehow growing even redder.

“Tonight. When you bring me a bouquet of real flowers,” said Chloe. She planted a firm, confident kiss on her cheek, and pulled back before she could get carried away. “Okay?”

“I…” Rena wobbled. “Yeah? I guess, I could—wait, were my flowers not good enough for you?”

“Oh, no, they were beautiful,” Chloe assured. “But I’m not the kind of girl you can woo with an illusion that lasts five minutes. Give me something I can put in a vase, _then_ we can talk.” She winked.

Rena seemed at a loss for words, staring at Chloe with wide eyes and an open mouth. Goodness, she did know how to make a girl feel pretty, didn’t she?

“Don’t you have a gum monster to defeat, or purify, or whatever?” she reminded, noncommittal. Rena seemed to startle, looking off at the sentient goop beyond the gate.

“Oh—uh, yeah. Gotta blast,” she said, rocking on her heels.

“Knock ‘em dead,” Chloe said with a grin. She waved her fingers delicately.

She thought she maybe heard the superhero say “OkayIwillthanksbye” before she performed one of those famous super leaps over the gate and into the distance. Chloe just barely resisted the urge to squeal in excitement until she was out of earshot. She’d definitely be leaving her windows unlocked tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Chloé is manipulative and terrible and Alya's a useless beesexual.
> 
> I put tiger lilies in the bouquet because of Alya's codename in Gigantitan, and the other flowers are all flowers that bees really love! Plant some in your yard and maybe you too will attract a mean rich lesbian gf. 
> 
> Please comment and/or kudos, if you can, it motivates me to write more!!! Especially when it's crack ships like these two.


End file.
